The Diary of a Demigod
by LittleEllaphant
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Reviews are welcome!


You might think my life is great. You're wrong. My life is one ton of disasters after another. Everything I do, no matter how amazing and courageous it may seem, is not good enough. Everything I say is completely wrong and everything I hope for will never in a billion years come true. You might think I'm completely over-exaggerating, and if you do you definitely don't know me! Everyone I have ever loved or cared about is gone; they've either left, ran away or died. I have no one and whenever I do have someone close to me it's never for very long. I'm just the misunderstood demigod that chaos likes to stalk. I'm a fourteen year old girl running away from my past. You're probably wondering why I'm running away from my life, so I will tell you and I will start from the beginning.

Three years ago, my life was as close to normal as it will ever be. At that point in my life I was the happiest I had ever been and the happiest I would ever be. My life was full of joy and I'd known nothing different my entire life. I lived in a beautiful house in England with the most adoring mother. I had never known of my father, which surprisingly didn't faze me that much, but my Mum was all I needed. She was the most magnificent woman you would ever know and I aspired to be just like her. She was an amazing novelist, with a fantastic talent for poetry and art. Mum was so brilliantly intelligent and extremely beautiful and she could always, no matter what, make me smile. She was the only person who honestly knew me and truly understood me. Then one day two years ago she was gone. They said she would have at least another year but she was gone within three months. For those three months I watched my mother slowly drain. She tried to seem happy and well in front of me but I could see right through that. Mum was so weak and so sick, and the worst part was that I watched her lose herself. I watched as my mother died, with her hand in mine and my face covered in tears. It broke me. With Mum gone, I didn't really know how to be. I had never spent more than a few days without her and the thought of spending the rest of my life without her seemed impossible. She was the only person I ever knew and I ever cared about. I didn't even know I had any more family until she was gone. I was sent to live with my Grandpa Tommy in America, which seemed like the other side of the galaxy to me who hadn't even left my little town on the coast. I quickly came to love Tommy, who taught me about mechanics and weaponry. He always told me stories of his fighting as a soldier and he read me some strange stories of Ancient times. He taught me a lot about Ancient Rome and Greece, and of the crazy Gods and Goddesses, who craved power and recognition. Tommy introduced me to archery, which I came to master and love. I stayed with Tommy for just over a year and a half and I kind of enjoyed my time living with Tommy as he knew so much and taught me so much too. I didn't want to leave him, but it was for my own good and to keep him safe and in the end it was up to me, whether he liked that or not. I'd always seen strange things, even when I lived in England, but Mum always said it was my mind playing tricks on and I'd never been able to write, which kind of ruined my chances of being a novelist like my mum, because of my dyslexia. Who would have thought these were signs of me being 'special' and 'different in a good way'. I'm a demigod, which I came to realise after I nearly set Tommy's house on fire. Apparently, Tommy had known since I was very young that I was a demigod as my mother had told him. So, my entire life the secret of my father being a Greek God and me being powerful and destined for great things was kept from me for my own safety (apparently). This news angered me because I'd always thought that there were absolutely no secrets between my mother and myself, but of course I was wrong and not for the last time in my life. After a long while, Tommy told me that I was supposed to go to some camp to train and for protection. I was definitely not happy by that factor because how could anybody train me or protect me any more than a guy who fought in wars and taught me so much already. But Tommy told me that this was my decision: I could stay with him, which wouldn't be safe for either of us, or I could go to this camp and train and defend myself for the summer and come back and see him the rest of the year. In the end I decided to go to this camp for 'special people' even though I still wasn't exactly over the moon about the idea. So that summer, Tommy drove me up to this camp. Together we stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill, where Tommy gave me his old, hand-crafted bow and a sheath of arrows, and a small, long package accompanied by an envelope. I sat on a small rock and unwrapped the package, revealing a beautifully crafted, silver hilted dagger, which I recognised as my mother's. She had always had this dagger in her bedside table but whenever I would ask about it she would dismiss the questions. I hadn't seen this dagger in such a long time but it looked more magnificent than the last time I'd seen it. I looked up at Tommy, who smiled at me, I returned the smile, as at that moment I was truly happy. I stared down at the envelope, which I was certain contained a letter from my mother, which I was not yet ready to read. Just then, I saw a couple of people wearing orange camp t-shirts approaching and I don't know what came over me but I was sure that I had made the right decision coming here. My name is EJ and this is the diary of a demigod!


End file.
